62 años de amor
by Dream.6c
Summary: Una pequeña historia inspirada en la vida real, ¡El amor verdadero si existe!
1. Chapter 1

_**Una pequeña historia inspirada en la vida real :)! **_

_**Nos vemos!**_

Suspire.

Otro día del padre.

Otro día más trabajando.

Otro día más de ventas en Milemium.

Otro día más de gente absurda con una excusa inútil para gastar dinero… como si sobrara.

Me subí rápidamente a un pequeño piso para reponer con rapidez las prendas que la gente se llevaba para regalar a sus padres. Me sentía terriblemente cansada, los pies me pulsaban con fuerza y sentía que en cualquier momento caería de bruces al suelo de tan cansada que me encontraba. Me sentía terriblemente deprimida.

"¡Serena! Puedes ir a buscarme una camisa a la bodega"- Me pidió Rei, la jefa del local donde trabajaba.

"¡Haya voy Rei!" Le respondí cuando verifique el código y la talla de la camisa que buscaba.

Corrió con rapidez el camino de hacia la bodega del local. Trabajaba en una tienda de ropa masculina y llevaba aproximadamente 8 meses de trabajo. Había entrado al local gracias a una amiga que trabajaba en él. Mina aino. Ella la había llevado y presentado a su supervisora para que me contratasen, y rápidamente termine trabajando en el mismo lugar que ella. Era una tienda pequeña, pero contaba con muchas distribuciones a lo largo de todo el país. Si bien no era muy costosa, tampoco se podría decir que era la más visitada.

Nos habían predispuesto una meta para ese día, y de esa meta dependía que sobresaliera el local y yo por fin, pudiese tener un pequeño aumento en mi sueldo. Cosa que, sin mentir… necesitaba bastante.

Abrí la escalera metálica que teníamos en la bodega, y la moví hacia el rincón en donde debía encontrar la camisa que me pidió Rei, rememorando mi vida y entristeciéndome en el proceso.

Llevaba tres años de casada. Me había casado con un hombre maravilloso… o lo que yo creía, era un hombre maravilloso. Darien Chiba era mi esposo. Vivíamos en una pequeña casa en un barrio pobre, no teníamos mucho dinero, pero eso a mí no me importaba en ese entonces.

Era muy joven, tenía apenas 20 años, no es como si hubiese crecido mucho en todo ese tiempo, pero si bien, creo que he madurado un poco más. Darien tenía 26 años y estudiaba medicina, estaba en su último año de interno y solo le estaba faltando la especialización en el área de kinesiología tal y como él deseaba, creímos que podríamos… de verdad lo creíamos. Pero no todo es tan fácil como uno lo imagina. Darien termino su año interno y nos casamos en una boda pequeña, pero muy linda.

Nos trasladamos a la casa que Darien había heredado de una tía con solo un colchón y una cocinilla. No teníamos nada más que eso. Recuerdo que nos tomamos un mes de Luna de miel. Pero como no teníamos dinero, los pasamos en casa, pintando y arreglando. Pintábamos el dormitorio y las demás habitaciones mientras dormíamos en el salón con solo el colchón de dos plazas… en realidad tampoco dormíamos mucho, cuando no estábamos arreglando algo o cocinando, hacíamos el amor descontroladamente.

No pude evitar sonreír ante los recuerdos. Habíamos sido increíblemente felices en ese entonces, andábamos libremente desnudos por la casa, teníamos unas cuantas frazadas que utilizábamos después de hacer el amor, dormíamos siempre abrazados y muy, muy pegados, nos manchábamos con pintura, cocinábamos lo que se nos antojaba y nunca importaba el dinero que podría faltar. Fuimos de verdad muy felices nuestro primer mes.

Pasado el tiempo. Darien volvió a la Universidad a terminar sus estudios y tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en el hospital central de la ciudad. Poco a poco los muebles iban apareciendo muy de a poco en la casa, al primer mes del empleo de Darien, apareció una cocina de verdad, y mientras él estudiaba y trabajaba, yo me dedicaba a buscar ofertas, a arreglar el patio que tan mal cuidado estaba, pintaba lo que faltaba en casa y hacia pequeños trabajos a expensas de Darien, que se veía totalmente en contra de que yo trabajara. Mientras él traía los muebles grandes a casa, yo iba comprando manteles, ollas, platos y servicios. Él llegaba exhausto a casa, pero aun así hacíamos el amor con locura, prometiéndonos todo lo que podríamos darnos a base de las caricias y los besos de ambos.

Al primer año, ya teníamos la casa armada. Incluyendo detalles y otras cosas, teníamos todo lo que una casa debe tener, pero estábamos llenos de deudas por armarla. La Universidad de Darien mas la manutención de la casa era algo verdaderamente caro. Recuerdo que le insistí a Darien que me dejara ayudarle, trabajar para poder seguir adelante, pero él siempre se negaba. Decía que primero le ayudaría a salir de las deudas y después estaría tan acostumbrado a trabajar, que no querría dejarlo. Siempre discutíamos por lo mismo. Pero aun así, nos amábamos. Y nuestra felicidad no se dejó vencer con facilidad.

Subí rápidamente la escalera mientras me acariciaba el estómago, en un acto reflejo. Había obtenido ese reflejo desde hace unos meses, unos meses después que se desatara el conflicto. Mmm, su conflicto.

Exactamente hace ocho meses que tuvimos nuestro más grande conflicto.

Estábamos al borde de tanto que pagar, y por más que intentaba e intentaba hacer recortes a fin de mes, llego un mes que no tuvimos lo suficiente y nos dimos cuenta, que si no vendíamos algo, no podríamos terminar con todas las cuentas.

Al otro día Darien llego diciéndome que se saldría de la universidad. Y a mí casi me dio un infarto.

"_¿Qué?" Le pregunte._

"_Dejare la Universidad Serena, no puedo seguir pagándola" Me había respondido él, mirándome intensamente._

"_¡Pero Darien! ¡¿Estás loco? Es tu sueño" Le grite, el me miro con pena, intentando disimular que en realidad no le dolía tanto como yo creía._

"_No Serena, mi sueño eres tú" Me dijo con sinceridad mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas y besaba con delicadeza mis nudillos "Mi vida contigo es mucho más importante que cualquier cosa, y con tanto estudio, tanto trabajo, lo estamos perdiendo" Yo me sentí arder en mi interior… arder de rabia._

"_¡Hemos pasado por tanto para que termines con todo y ahora quieres renunciar!" Le grite con todas mis fuerzas, totalmente fuera de mi misma, soltando todos los miedos que me acosaban, la frustración de no tener dinero y todo aquello que nos hacía infelices. "¡Tú no eres el hombre con quien me case!, ¡Eres un total cobarde!" Le grite como si el infierno ardiera en mi misma. _

_Darien me había mirado sorprendido y una chispa de rabia de apodero de sus ojos, compitiendo con la mía._

"_¡Me dices cobarde! ¡A mí! ¡A MI! Que me arriesgue a casarme contigo aun sin saber si nos alcanzaría, ¡que cada miserable centavo que ha ganado lo ha traído a esta casa! ¡Que he dado todo por ti! ¡Y que hasta mis sueños estoy dispuesto a entregar para hacer de tu vida algo más feliz! ¡¿Es a mi quien dices cobarde? Lo he dado todo ¡TODO! por nosotros ¿Y qué has hecho tu Serena? ¿Qué has hecho tú por nosotros?" Me grito, y todo mi interior se rompió en miles de pedacitos. Las lágrimas me saltaron sin poder controlarlas._

"_Así que eso es lo que piensas" le dije yo después de unos minutos en silencio. Darien me miro y se arrepintió al instante de haber soltado su frustración conmigo_

"_No, no cariño, estaba enojado per…"_

"_No… tienes razón. Yo no he hecho nada por nuestro matrimonio además de esperarte en casa" Le dije._

"_Serena… sabes que no fue eso lo que quise decir princesa…" Me dijo Darien, intentando remediar sus palabras. Yo lo silencie._

"_No te justifiques, sé lo que en realidad quisiste decir… y está bien, te perdono"_

Nos miramos sin decir nada. Y era tanta nuestra frustración, nuestro enojo, nuestras tristezas y miedos que nos fuimos a la cama y solo dormimos. Nuestro matrimonio no fue el mismo desde entonces.

Al día siguiente había conseguido el trabajo en la tienda, y al llegar a casa, Darien había dejado una nota explicando que tomaría turnos dobles en el hospital. Él estudiaba, yo trabajaba… él trabajaba, yo estaba en casa durmiendo, el volvía en la madrugada, a las pocas horas siguientes yo me levantaba a trabajar. Y así pasaron cinco meses. No hablábamos, no conversábamos, poco nos veíamos, y que decir de cada cuanto hacíamos el amor. Yo deje de cuidarme, dada la falta de sexualidad en nuestro matrimonio y me sentía tan deprimida, que una madrugada hace tres meses, cuando el volvió a casa me gire a enfrentarlo.

"_¿Darien?" Pregunte cuidadosamente, esperando en mi fuero interno que él estuviera dormido._

_La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, y en aquel pequeño aislamientos me sentía sola y abatida. Odiaba con profundidad tener que acostarme cada noche sola en aquella habitación que habíamos formado entre los dos. La separación entre los dos en aquella enorme cama era terrible, y me dejaba siempre deseando poder tocarlo como lo habíamos hecho en un principio._

_El cuerpo de Darien se tensó. Yo lo conocía, sabía que era imposible que se durmiera tan pronto y lo había sentido recostarse hace apenas 10 minutos. Mi cuerpo rugió por la necesidad de abrazarlo pero me controle, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo muy difícil._

"_¿Darien?" repetí, sabiendo que él me escuchaba, pero aun así, espera a que me dirigiera la palabra. Hace mucho que no hablábamos bien, y cuando hablábamos, solo discutíamos._

"_Si" fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Note. Él me estaba afirmando que me escuchaba, no me estaba preguntando lo que quería decirle. Yo me gire en la cama, mirando su espalda casi esperando que se girara con una sonrisa y me besara hasta dejarme muerta de deseo, como solía ser antes._

_Espere, no sabía que en realidad. Pero espere al menos unos cinco minutos antes de contestar. Cerré mis ojos y pude sentir como Darien se destensaba en la cama, como si se hubiera dado cuenta que yo había hablado dormida, cosa que hacía a menudo cuando éramos felices._

Mmm, que irónico. Siempre que recuerdo los inicios de nuestro matrimonio lo recuerdo como la época en que "éramos felices". Es una pena.

"_Creo que deberíamos divorciarnos" Dije en un suspiro, reteniendo las lágrimas. Darien no se movió. No pronuncio una sola palabra, permaneció tan terriblemente quieto que mis reacciones fueron variantes. Primero pensé que se había sorprendido tanto que no podía hablar. Luego pensé que no me había escuchado o se había dormido. Y por último pensé que no le importaba, que concordaba conmigo. No rectifique lo que dije, pero afirme mi situación. Me gire nuevamente en la cama, dándole la espalda a su espalda, dispuesta a dormir las pocas horas que me quedaban de sueño._

"_Mañana me iré a casa de mi madre" Le dije en un último suspiro, para que estuviera al tanto de mis planes. Y cerré mis ojos, dejando escapar unas lágrimas traicioneras junto a un sollozo ahogado contra la almohada. _

_Pasaron otros cinco minutos en los que me deje llorar atolondrada pero lo más silenciosamente posible. Cuando unas brazos fuertes me estrecharon, unas manos agiles se ubicaron descuidadamente en mi estómago acariciándome con delicadeza. Mi corazón se aceleró, pero no me moví, intentando dar la impresión de que estaba dormida._

_Un sollozo angustiado sonó en el aire, y como si la naturaleza confabulara y ayudara a su causa, la lluvia golpeteo contra el techo. Fuerte y deprimente._

_Me gire de golpe solo para ver algo que jamás pensé que vería en mi vida._

"_No me dejes Serena" Me dijo él, inspiro hondo, luchando contra las lágrimas y repitió "Por favor, te lo ruego… no me dejes" Ahí estaba mi Darien, con sus ojos casi tan empapados en lágrimas como los míos. Lagrimas que en la oscuridad de la noche, aun eran visibles para mí, me sorprendí, jamás lo había visto tan demacrado… sus ojos llenos de tristeza, unas ojeras profundas que demostraban los turnos dobles, las noches en vela y las horas de estudio, el reflejo de sus ojos me mostro los míos, que reflejaban la misma angustia. "Por Dios Serena, te amo tanto…" me dijo antes de besarme._

_Y nuestras lágrimas se combinaron, nuestros cuerpos se juntaron. Darien hizo gala de toda su experiencia acariciándome todo el cuerpo, pasando cada tramo de él mientras me desnudaba y yo a él. La lluvia golpeteaba cada vez más fuerte contra la ventana haciendo eco de los latidos de mi corazón, de la sensación exquisita de las caricias perdidas de un amor, le hermosa sensación de las manos de Darien, acariciando mis pechos, ahuecando mi trasero, pegándome a su erección punzante, penetrando con su alma hasta el rincón más escondido de mi corazón, y yo me sentí llegar hasta los pozos más ocultos de él. Darien rompía nuestra burbuja solo para soltar gemidos, rompía la magia solo para rogarme que nunca jamás lo dejara, para decirme que no podría vivir sin mí. Yo solo suspire su nombre, gemí ante sus caricias. Llore cuando me deslizo al cielo de una manera majestuosa, disfrute su tacto y todo su amor._

_Y por primera vez en toda nuestra historia, Darien falto a todos sus compromisos. Falto a la universidad, llamo al trabajo excusándose, mientras yo llamaba a Rei inventándole una excusa poco convincente y estuvimos cada tramo de ese día y noche haciendo el amor. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez… y cada vez que Darien me penetraba, lo acompañaba con un gemido penoso que me rogaba que jamás lo dejara._

Me metí más arriba en la escalera mientras me sujetaba del mueble. Y por fin, visualice la camisa celeste que Rei me había pedido. Me estire en toda mi estatura y casi la tomé con una mano mientras con la otra procuraba mantener el equilibrio. De un pequeño saltito la tome, a sabiendas que ese pequeño salto, si lo hubiese dado mal, me habría matado en el suelo… o bueno, quizás no matado, pero si roto algunos varios huesos y unas semanas al hospital.

Suspire.

Habría pensado que ese día, en que me rogo que no lo dejara nos habría reconciliado, pero no fue así. No hablamos en todo el día a pesar de que tuvimos la oportunidad… bueno, en realidad no la tuvimos. Mientras no nos ocupábamos de hacer el amor, dormíamos profundamente, y cuando despertábamos, normalmente era con las caricias del otro incitándonos nuevamente a repetir. Así llego la mañana del día siguiente. Y yo me levante primero que él, porque me tocaba entrar más temprano a trabajar. Darien me beso profundamente antes de que me pusiera de pie y cuando estaba lista en la puerta soltó una frase que evito cualquier fase de reconciliación a la que hayamos llegado.

"_Si lo que deseas en realidad es irte, vete… no te detendré"_

"… _no te detendré"_

"… _no te detendré"_

"… _no te detendré"_

Y eso rompió todas mis esperanzas.

"¡Serena! ¿La encontraste?" Me grito Rei, yo baje de un salto, intentando olvidar todo por lo que había pasado.

"¡Sí! ¡Haya voy Rei!" Grite mientras volvía a acariciarme el estómago y salía de la bodega.

Salí entregándole la prenda, la clienta se fue con su regalo. Arregle unas ultimas cosas y de pronto, el local se quedó totalmente vacío. Solo estábamos Mina, Rei y yo.

"Uiii, ¡muero de hambre!" Chillo Mina con un escalofrió, "Sere, puedes atender tu un momento, voy a comprar algo para comer y vuelvo" Me dijo, yo asentí.

"¡Tráeme un chocolate por favor!" Le pedí, ella asintió alegremente mientras corría hacia afuera. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras volvía a acariciarme el estómago en un gesto involuntario.

Paso una semana después de esa noche con Darien, y yo no me fui solo porque quería darle una oportunidad a Darien de que luchara por nuestro amor. Pasaron dos semanas y yo no me fui porque me había empezado a sentir mal, mareada y muy enferma como para estresarme por un traslado de hogar, pasaron tres semanas y yo no pude decidir irme porque el test de embarazo me había dado positivo, pasaron tres meses y yo no me he ido porque no he podido encontrar el valor de enfrentar a Darien y decirle que estoy embarazada. Suspire.

"Serena" Me dijo Rei mientras contaba el dinero de la caja. "Necesito ir a hacer un deposito… ¿te molestaría quedarte sola unos minutos?.. Mina no tardará en llegar" Le sonreí comprensiva.

"No te preocupes Rei, puedo manejarme sola… además, hay poca gente comprando hoy" Le dije con una sonrisa. Ella correspondió el gesto y salió de la tienda mucho más calmada de lo que había salido Mina.

Un bebe…, un bebe de Darien y ella, un bebe que quizás tendría los ojos azules de Darien o quizás sería rubio como ella. Un hijo. Un hijo en un matrimonio a punto del quiebre, un hijo que no podía mantener, un hijo pequeñísimo que necesitaría padres que lo ayudaran, que le enseñaran, que no tendría.

No quería imaginar lo que diría Darien cuando se enterase, no quería ver su rostro furioso por no ser cuidadosa, no quería que él bebe rompiera de golpe todos sus sueños de estudiar pediatría cuando solo faltaba un año para terminar. Un bebe era una bendición, no una maldición. No quería que llegara al mundo en esas circunstancias. No, no quería a ese hijo. Pero también… lo deseaba con cada latido de su corazón.

"Buenas tardes Señorita" Dijo una anciana pequeñita, con su pelo blanco y dulcemente arrugada. Con una gran sonrisa, se veía realmente muy entrada en años. Yo compuse mi mejor cara.

"Buenas tardes Dama, ¿Puedo ayudarla?" Le dije, ella sonrió y camino hasta las camisas… yo la seguí.

"Quiero comprar una camisa para mi hermoso esposo" Me dijo, yo no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente ante el tono enamorado de la anciana.

"La ayudo" le dije "¿Qué clase de camisa le gustaría?" Le pregunte ella me respondió automáticamente.

"Una azul" dijo alegremente mientras miraba las camisas que yo le iba mostrando. Ella las miro con mucha atención, como si lo que estuviese eligiendo fuera de vital importancia. Apunto a una camisa azul con líneas blancas, parecida a una de las de Darien. "Esta, como la que traía puesta el día que renovamos nuestros votos" me conto, yo sonreí imaginándomelo, la anciana se veía muy feliz, y quien la viera, notaria a millas que estaba enamorada.

"Perfecto" le dije… "Su esposo estará seguramente muy feliz" comente con sinceridad. Ella asintió.

"Por supuesto…"

"Desea ver algo más" Le pregunte. Ella asintió feliz nuevamente y algo en su sonrisa hablando mi corazón.

"Quisiera ver una corbata para la camisa que quiero darle a mi precioso esposo" Dijo, la anciana se veía tan pequeñita y tan cansada, que no pude evitar ofrecerle mi brazo para llevarla hasta las corbatas. Ella las miro todas y cada una de ellas, y luego saco una en especial, era negra con líneas celestes. Ella dijo "Como la que llevaba el día que le dije que sería padre" Me conto, yo sonreí ante su entusiasmo sin dejar de pensar en Darien. ¿Recordaría yo la ropa que el usaba en aquellos momentos especiales?

Me lleve la corbata junto a la camisa a la caja, ella se quedó mirando unos chalecos que habían junto a las corbatas yo la mire fijamente, envidiando el amor que ella demostraba a su esposo, deseando que la historia mía y de Darien hubiese sido como la de ella. Ella dijo "Quisiera un chaleco también, si no le molestase… un chaleco que le demostrara lo mucho que lo sigo amando" dijo ella soñadora, luego se rio silenciosamente como si tuviera un chiste personal "para que sepa que sigue siendo mi hermoso esposo…, aunque ahora este feo, viejo y arrugado" sonrió.

Yo reí, no pude evitarlo. Fue algo demasiado lindo.

"Tiene mucha suerte su hermoso esposo" le dije, y no pude refrenar mi curiosidad "¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados?" ella sonrió ampliamente.

"62 años jovencita, y no fue fácil… nosotros empezamos con solo un colchón y una cocina, y han sido 62 años maravillosos" Dijo feliz, yo la mire maravillada.

"Yo llevo tres años, y también han sido tres años maravillosos" Le dije, y me sorprendí.

Dios mío, en realidad si habían sido los mejores años de su vida. Los mejores años que ella estaba dispuesta a echar a la borda si Darien no luchaba por su amor… Darien tenía razón, ella no había dado nada por su matrimonio. Se acarició el vientre.

"Espero que llegue usted también a los 62 años" le dijo la anciana con una amable sonrisa, como si dudara que alguien pudiese amar tanto a su esposo como ella amaba al de él. Le sonreí con cariño.

"Le deseo lo mismo Señora" le dije. Y me esmere como nunca antes en hacerle el paquetito con el regalo a la anciana. Para que quedara lo más hermoso posible. Le aplique los descuentos correspondientes y le di la boleta.

"Son $23.990" le dije. El siguiente gesto de la anciana me sorprendió enormemente y sentí romper mi corazón de veras.

Ella abrió su monedero y saco todo lo que tenía, absolutamente todo lo que tenía para dar. Ella me entrego todo el dinero y luego dijo "¿Bastara con eso?" Yo lo tome dudosa.

"Por supuesto" Y si le alcanzaba, pero le sobraría muy poco. "Su vuelto serian $1.010" Ella sonrió.

"Muchas gracias Señorita" Me dijo, y nuevamente, no pude evitar la curiosidad.

"¿Por qué ha decidido comprarle algo a su esposo,… cuando ha sido todo el dinero que usted tenia?" le pregunte curiosa. La mujer se veía en realidad muy anciana, y yo dudaba mucho que su pensión fuera lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir cada uno de sus gastos.

"Quería darle lo mejor de lo mejor a mi hermoso esposo" me dijo alegremente, pero luego… poniéndose un poco más seria me dijo "El dinero no es lo importante muchacha, lo importante es que mi esposo sepa que lo amare con o sin él" dijo.

Y yo quería llorar, se me inflo el corazón de amor y supe que ella tenía razón,… no importaba que no tuviéramos dinero, o si Darien no terminaba los estudios, o si no teníamos una casa grande, o si el techo tuviera goteras. Por lo menos teníamos una casa para los dos, una cama que no disfrutábamos y un bebe que amaríamos eternamente aunque no pudiéramos darle mucho. Me esforzaría al máximo para sacar adelante este matrimonio, lo aria. Debía hacerlo… ahora me tocaba a mí.

"Le deseo un Feliz día del Padre, Dama" Le dije sinceramente. Ella me sonrió devuelta cuando estaba en la puerta de la tienda. Y luego me respondió.

"Le deseo lo mismo a usted Señorita"

Y fue extraño, la anciana se fue por la puerta, y me sentí como si en realidad nunca hubiese venido, como si aquella conversación y aquellos sentimientos nunca hubiesen aparecido. Mire hacia el lugar donde estaban las corbatas "_Como la que llevaba el día que le dije que sería padre" _

Empezaría con eso, quizás… si mi amor era grande, Darien y yo cumpliríamos exactamente 62 años de casados igual que esa pareja de ancianos… y yo quería envejecer eternamente con él. Sí que lo quería. Me acaricie el vientre… si, por aquí empezaría.

Tome la misma corbata que le había comprado la señora a su 'Hermoso esposo' para dársela a mí 'Extraordinario esposo' y no pude evitar reírme de mi misma.

La pague en la caja, y la envolví en una bolsita de regalo pequeñita, Rei llego antes que Mina.

"¡Rei!" Chille… "Podría irme por favor, por favor, por favor" Le rogué haciendo pucheritos, ella me miro sorprendida.

"Wooow, para que quieras irte tan deprisa debe haber pasado algo…" Dijo mirándome atenta. "Pero no te ves triste… así que debió ser algo bueno" me sonrió, y yo le sonreí de regreso.

"Te prometo que te contare mañana ¡Pero Por favor!"

"Vete, vete" me dijo ella moviendo la mano despreocupadamente, "De todos modos, no creo que venga mucha gente hoy… está lloviendo muy fuerte" Y afirmando sus palabras, la lluvia que yo no había sentido golpeo más fuerte contra el techo. Yo le sonreí ampliamente.

"¡Gracias! ¡Graciaaas!" Le chille abrazándola fuertemente. Ella me abrazo también. "¡Dile a Mina que les regalo mi chocolate!"

Me despedí con la mano, tome mi bolso y corrí hacia casa, extrañamente feliz y muy ansiosa. Pare el autobús y a pesar de que estaba adolorida por tanto trabajo, me fui parada junto a la ventana, mirando la lluvia chocar contra el vidrio, y tomando el bolso donde tenía el regalo de Darien como si la vida dependiera de esa corbata… y por alguna extraña razón, sentía que si dependía.

Darien aún no debía estar en casa, probablemente estaría comenzando sus clases de kinesiología. Aún tenía tiempo de preparar algo delicioso, ordenar la casa y procurar un buen ambiente para revelarle su paternidad. Él debía estar en casa aproximadamente en la madrugada de mañana. Suspire… Darien trabajaba demasiado. Su primer turno comenzaba a las 9am y terminaba a las 1pm. Descansaba desde las 1, hasta las 4:30 pm porque sus clases comenzaban a las 5pm y terminaban a las 8pm. Luego se iba directo al hospital porque su segundo turno comenzaba a las 9 pm y terminaba a las 3am. Llegaba a casa a las 3:30 o a veces a las 4 am y dormía solo hasta las 8, para nuevamente comenzar el día. A veces dormía en el intermedio entre su primer turno y las clases, pero era muy poco…, ese tiempo solía usarlo para estudiar. Él vivía a base de café y bebidas energéticas y yo no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora lo mucho que trabajaba, o lo mucho que se esforzaba. Y en realidad tenía razón, sería mucho más fácil dejar la Universidad, pero yo no lo dejaría que renunciara a su sueño, ¡por ningún motivo! No importaba que me arruinara la espalda trabajando, Darien sacaría su título profesional.

Corrí a casa al bajarme del autobús, mi blusa celeste y mi chaleco azul marino –uniforme de la tienda – estaban empapados, y el agua me chorreaba por el cabello pero no me importaba, lo único que quería era llegar pronto, a pesar de que aun nadie me esperara, a pesar de que la casa estaría tan vacía como lo estaba todas las noches, como lo estaba todos los días.

Corrí fuerte, mis deportivas también se empaparon, pero ¿Qué importaba? Había cosas mucho más importante que lo material, y ese era mi amor por Darien. Y por Dios que sí que era mucho más importante mis sentimientos por mi esposo.

Corrí por mi calle, saludando a una sola vecina que me cruce en el camino, saque la llave de mi bolso a penas me detuve en la cerca de mi casa y entre cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

"Uuui, que frio que hace" Balbucee en voz alta, extraño… yo no solía hablar en voz alta a menos que estuviese muy nerviosa… buena señal, creo. Me quite las deportivas en la entrada de la casa y el chaleco totalmente mojado. Lo lance sin ninguna delicadeza al suelo, pero recordándome a mí misma sacarlo en el momento oportuno. Tenía los pies congelados y no tarde en descubrir que era mucho mejor estar descalza que con calcetines, así que me deshice de ellos también. Me fui estrujando el cabello todo el camino que cruce desde el salón a la cocina –que también asía el trabajo de comedor –. Cuando llegue a la cocina, quede estupefacta.

En la mesa que ocupábamos para comer, estaba Darien. Recargado sobre la mesa dormido, su cara yacía pegada a los montones de libros que había sobre la mesa y no tarde en deducir que se había quedado dormido mientras estudiaba. Me acerque a él con delicadeza, Darien tenía el sueño pesado, pero yo sabía muy bien que desde que hacia turnos dobles, el sueño se le había puesto sumamente ligero y cualquier movimiento en falso de mi parte lo despertaría.

Me acuclille frente a él, pasando suavemente la punta del dedo por los bordes que enmarcaban su rostro. Era hermoso, era atractivo, era mi esposo, era mi Darien.

Las ojeras eran casi negras bajo sus ojos que los enmarcaba unas lindas pestañas, bueno… no eran largas, ni tampoco crespas, pero aun así las encontraba preciosas…, como si combinaran con su atractivo masculino. Las manos las tenía cruzadas sobre la mesa, y su cabeza estaba semi apoyada en el ángulo de su brazo, tenía ambas manos cerradas en un puño, como si estuviera lleno de presiones.

"Te amo tanto…" le dije yo en un susurro, esperando… no, soñando con que las palabras penetrasen sus sueños y se fundieran en su alma. ¿Y si el ya no me amaba? ¿Y si él había decidido que era mejor dejarlo? ¿Y si él no quería tener un hijo conmigo? ¿Y si el,…? ¿Y si el,…? ¿Y si el,…?

Mire los libros que tenían sobre la mesa, y vi que sobre los libros de estudio, se hallaba un diario de empleos con unos cuantos envueltos en un círculo, junto a ellos, unas cuantas notas con las deudas de fin de mes. Desde que yo trabajaba, Darien se encargaba de las mantenciones de la casa y las deudas de los muebles, yo me encargaba de traer la comida a la mesa y mantener siempre el refrigerador lleno. Me acerque un poco para ver lo que quedaba, y me sorprendí al notar que había mucho menos de lo que nos quedaba por pagar hace ocho meses, el día que nos peleamos…, al parecer Darien había hecho unos cuantos arreglos, y se las había ingeniado por pagar unas cuantas cosas con el dinero que sobraba de la comida mensual. Me fije en su cara y fruncí el ceño, si… estaba un poco más delgado ¿Comería mientras yo no estaba en casa? Él siempre se había preocupado y mantenido vigilante para que yo comiera todo lo que debía comer en el día. Darien se preocupaba de cada aspecto de su vida para que fuera lo más cómoda posible… y yo no sabía siquiera si él comía bien.

Era verdaderamente, una pésima esposa.

Quise llorar ante la verdad, pase mi dedo por las ojeras de sus ojos y sus manos se relajaron ante mi tacto… lanzo un fuerte suspiro y yo pude ver que en su mano había un pequeño círculo con una piedra rosa en el centro, era una cadena. Quise acercarme y ver que era, quizás, unos años atrás, me habría acercado con una risa y se lo habría sacado sin miedo alguno, pero ahora no era lo mismo… ¿Y si era de alguien más aquella cadena? ¿Y si Darien tenía una amante? Sentí el terror correr por mis venas y no pude contenerme.

Me senté totalmente en el suelo y apoye mi cabeza en el costado de su cuerpo con algo de brusquedad y con el hombro a la altura de su rodilla. Darien balbuceo un ligero "Mmhumm" pero no me moví. No podría soportar la idea de perder a Darien…, ni la idea de que él se enamorara de otra…, era verdaderamente, una idea insoportable.

"¿Serena?" Sentí a Darien moverse, seguramente despertando al sentirme apoyarme en su costado, yo me aferre a su cadera con toda la fuerza que tenía, llorando compulsivamente…, era algo patético, pero no podía evitarlo.

Darien me escucho llorar y de inmediato intenta zafarse de mi agarre, pero yo me aferre con más fuerza. Entonces, sin ninguna delicadeza el lanzo hacia atrás la silla en la que estaba sentado y se arrodillo frente a mí, mientras tomaba mi cara con sus manos.

"Serena…, amor ¿Estas bien?" Me pregunto, y yo sentí rencor en mi corazón. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno? ¿Cómo podía abrazarme y olvidar todo lo que habíamos pasado? ¿Cómo podía olvidar que yo casi no le había demostrado mi amor? Era tan fácil para mí decirle que no se rindiera, pero ¿qué tan fácil era no rendirme yo misma? No sería extraño que a estas alturas del partido él se hubiera buscado una amante.

Llore más fuerte en sus manos y me abrace a su pecho sollozando y balbuceando "Oh dios Darien, te amo tanto, tanto… tanto que es insoportable lo que siento" Le dije con sinceridad y el cuerpo de Darien pareció relajarse. El acaricio mi cabello empapado.

"Shh…, Shhh…, yo también te amo Serena, te amo como a nadie en este mundo" me dijo, y mi corazón exploto. Lance mis brazos a su cuello, besándole el espacio entre la mandíbula y la oreja.

"Por favor…, no me dejes nunca… nunca jamás" le rogué, y me sorprendí cuando me escuche citando unas palabras similares a las que él me había dicho. Son las vueltas de la vida, pensé. Si esa noche en que él se ofreció dejarme ir, yo le hubiese respondido con esas mismas palabras, quizás no estaríamos peleados ahora. Darien me amaba, yo lo sabía. Y lo sabía aunque no me estuviera prometiendo que nada jamás nos separaría.

Llore unos minutos aferrada a su camisa mientras el simplemente me acariciaba, el no lloraba… no, Darien era un hombre fuerte, y yo sabía que no lloraría a menos que no pudiera evitarlo. Él era orgulloso, y yo lo amaba por ser orgulloso. Solo una vez lo vi llorar, quizás por eso fue tan impactante, pero allí estábamos los dos arrodillados ahora. Juntos, y eso era lo importante.

El me acaricio la espalda y fue bajando la caricia hasta mi cintura, donde me tomo y me aferro a él con su fuerza inescrutable. Yo levante mi rostro al suyo y pude ver su sonrisa comprensiva, su sonrisa llena de amor, puse mis manos en sus hombros y alise las arrugas imaginarias que podría tener en su camisa, pero al fijar mi vista en su camisa, recordé porque estaba haciendo esto, porque lo abrazaba, porque estaba aquí más temprano…

Yo creo que si las señales existes, sin duda alguna esta debe ser una señal. La camisa de Darien era exactamente la misma que la señora de la tienda se había llevado para su esposo y las palabras de la anciana resucitaron en mi mente _"…Esta, como la que traía puesta el día que renovamos nuestros votos". _Tenía que ser una señal, no podía ser menos que eso. Era mi señal.

Si los objetos tuvieran vida propia, estaba segura de que la corbata había palpitado en mi bolso, se habría salido de él, habría avanzado a la cabeza de Darien y habría dicho algo así como "_¿Qué estas esperando nena?, dile que será padre" _con un acento medio guaaay, de esos que uno escucharía en los barrios más pobres, o los que esperarías escuchar de los nuevos reggaetoneros que tan de moda están. Pero como ellos no tienen vida, decidí que ya era hora de levantarme del suelo… seguía estando totalmente empapada, pero no podía importarme menos.

Darien se levantó del piso mirándome con curiosidad, yo corrí a buscar mi bolso –que solo Dios sabia donde lo había tirado al llegar a casa– y apenas lo encontré, volví al encuentro de mi amor. El seguía allí –medio curioso medio temeroso, note – y tan atractivo como siempre, me encantan esos ojos azules que él tiene, amo cada fibra de su cuerpo, cada pequeño espacio en aquel hombre… lo amo con todo mi corazón.

Con la pequeña bolsita en mis manos, no espere a entregársela, saque rápidamente la corbata y se la puse en el cuello. Él se tensó, al parecer se puso nervioso porque empezó a bromear absurdamente. Y con sus bromas, algo en el ambiente…, algo en la tensión se esfumo. Y me sentí como la recién casada que llego a una casa vacía con solo el colchón.

"¿Piensas hacerte viuda tan joven?" me dijo bromeando, yo le regale una sonrisa. Hace mucho que no bromeaba conmigo. Darien tenía un humor algo extraño, un humor negro pero ingenioso. A veces parecía pomposo y arrogante… y bueno, si era algo arrogante, pero a mí no me importa. Yo lo amo así.

Le arme en nudo en la corbata mientras él me acercaba a su cuerpo afirmándome de la cintura, al parecer sus nervios desaparecieron, porque sentí contra mi vientre la prueba dura de su deseo. Que fácil era para él excitarse, siempre estaba listo para la acción, pero nunca hacia nada que yo no quisiera, o nunca empezaba nada a menos que me tuviera gimoteando y rogándole por placer.

Busque en mi bolsillo un último objeto, un pequeño papel con la primera foto del bebe, aquella que había portado conmigo en cada momento desde que me hice la primera ecografía. Aquella que me recordaba el único motivo por el que yo me había mantenido viva hasta ahora.

"Feliz día, papa" le dije de corazón, esperando casi que se enfureciera. El miro la foto anonado, luego me miro a mi.

Darien me miro… me miro, y me miro. Y siguió mirándome totalmente sorprendido. No decía palabra y yo pensé que quizá dudaba que él bebe fuera suyo. No sería extraño, tomando en cuenta nuestra falta de sexo. Pero sería muy, muy penoso. Me estaba empezando a deprimir al no ver reacción alguna en su rostro, y de pronto… el tomo con una de sus manos mi cara.

"Nunca…" me dijo. ¿Nunca qué? Me costó darme cuenta de lo que Darien quería decir. Él no me dio tiempo de pensar… porque apenas pronuncio aquellas palabras, me absorbió en un profundo beso.

Me beso hasta dejarme sin aliento, y desesperada por más. Me beso entregando su vida y su corazón, me beso tal y como nuestra primera vez, tal y como en nuestra noche de bodas, tal y como esa noche en que me rogo que no lo dejara, me beso dejando claro que me amaba demasiado como para dejarme ir… y aun así, fue mejor que cualquier beso que me hubiese dado antes. Me aferre a su cabello, respondiéndole el beso con fiereza, respondiéndole en el que yo también lucharía, lucharía por nosotros.

"Nunca…" repitió, y esta vez yo supe a lo que se refería…, él me estaba respondiendo por mi petición anterior, cuando él me decía 'Nunca' lo que en realidad quería decir era _"…, no te dejare nunca… nunca jamás" _y mi corazón golpeteo contra el pecho de pura emoción y felicidad.

Y todo era tan perfecto.

Sonreí contra sus labios, no pude evitarlo…, el exagero un poco más, y se le escapo una risita enamorada. Y fue todo tan hermoso, fue todo tan ridículo, fue todo tal perfecto…

"Te amo..." me dijo, yo le sonreí ampliamente…

"Mucho" le dijo yo, completando la frase…" Mucho, mucho…"

Él me sonrió con amor y acaricio mi nariz con la suya, yo reí tontamente.

"Hay una cama allá arriba que nos está esperando… por si es que te interesa" Le dije coquetamente.

"No podría interesarme menos, mi Lady" Y Darien no perdió tiempo. Me tomo en sus brazos y subió en un dos por tres las escaleras que daban al cuarto de arriba. Yo me reí de sus gestos apresurados, y él me miro con dicha y orgullo.

Me bajo al suelo, poniéndome de pie frente a él. Escabullo sus manos por debajo de mi blusa mojada y abrió los ojos, como recordando algo. Busco en su bolsillo con una mano, mientras con la otra me mantenía muy pegada a él, haciendo circulitos con los dedos en la piel helada de mi cintura.

"¿Darien…?" pregunte curiosa.

"Tengo algo para ti Serena..." me dijo, yo lo mire sorprendida cuando saco un relicario del bolsillo. Aquella cadena que yo le había visto apretada en su mano mientras dormía y había pensado que era de un amante. Se me pusieron los ojos llorosos. "Sé que hemos pasado por mucho… pero quería pedirte algo" dijo Darien mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Yo no le respondí, no importa lo que quisiera, yo sería capaz de hacer todo por él. Pero asentí, para que notara que estaba de acuerdo en lo que fuera que quisiera pedirme. Me soltó y se paró frente a mí con el relicario en las manos. Lo Abrió.

"Pronuncia los votos conmigo, Serena" Me pidió, y yo no podía hablar, sabía muy bien a que votos se refería, y era algo sorprendente… era muy hermoso. Dentro del relicario, que era más grande de lo que había supuesto yo, había un anillo. Un anillo con un corazón rosa. Era un cuarzo rosado.

Darien me lo había enseñado hace muchos años atrás. Los egipcios la consideraban como la Piedra del Amor Sagrado, era la piedra ideal para fortalecer el Amor, curar heridas sentimentales, y suavizar el dolor de las separaciones amorosas. Y Darien me lo estaba regalando en un anillo de corazón, el más hermoso que hubiese visto en mi vida. Más incluso que el anillo de compromiso.

"Si…" susurre sin habla primero. "Si…, si, ¡SI!" Grite lanzándome a sus brazos, estaba dispuesta a dedicarle esos votos tan antiguos y tan llenos de magia como los mismos años de la tierra. Él me rodeo con sus brazos y me giro en el aire.

"Oh Dios mío, Oh Dios Mío ¡Mil veces SI!" Grite en sus brazos, demasiado feliz como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera reír, y el amor de Darien. Él se rio alegremente de mi reacción, y me sostuvo por mucho tiempo en el aire, cuando por fin me bajo, tomo mi mano y deslizo el precioso anillo en el dedo anular. Yo le sonreí ampliamente y aun con mi mano entre las suyas, beso mis nudillos. Puso la palma de su mano en mi corazón, y yo puse la mía en el suyo.

Y mirándome a los ojos, pronuncio las palabras que nos mantendrían unidos para siempre y por siempre. Los sagrados votos matrimoniales druidas.

"Si algo debe perderse, será mi honor por el tuyo. Si algo debe quedar olvidado, será mi alma por la tuya. Si la muerte vuelve a venir, será mi vida por la tuya…He sido entregado a ti." Dijo Darien con devoción.

Y yo llore. No pude evitarlo…, la felicidad era tanta, que amenazaba con salir de mi corazón y golpetear con amor a cualquier persona que se cruzara… Dios mío, lo amaba tanto.

"Si algo debe perderse, será mi honor por el tuyo. Si algo debe quedar olvidado, será mi alma por la tuya. Si la muerte vuelve a venir, será mi vida por la tuya…" le dije con amor… y luego sorbiendo de la nariz muy poco elegantemente, termine "He sido entregada a ti."

Si la magia existiese, de seguro que nos rodeó en ese momento… y Darien se apresuró en unirse a mí, en despojarme de mi ropa húmeda, de quitarse la ropa de él. Y en ningún momento dejo de besarme, me beso completamente, beso mi cuerpo y mi vientre… me regaño por salir a la lluvia en mi estado, me complació con sus caricia y me castigo provocando que le rogara por su cuerpo. Se introdujo en mí, se vacío totalmente en mí, el sudor de nuestros cuerpos solo nos pegó e incito a estar más juntos. Y yo ya no tenía dudas, nuestro amor duraría mucho más que 62 años.

Y así… nuestro amor se volvió eterno.

_**Revieeeeeeewwwsss!**_

_**Yo trabajo en una tienda, como lo habre dicho. Estábamos mis compañeros y yo atendiendo, cuando el local se vacío. Entro una anciana al local y el dialogo con ella, fue exactamente el mismo que he escrito aquí… me sorprendí mucho cuando nos contó que llevaba 62 años de matrimonio, y que había empezado solo con una cama y un velador.**_

_**Jamás había visto una anciana tan enamorada como ella, y ella me enseño una lección con sus palabras. Hoy les traje una pequeña historia inspirada en ella ¿Disfrútenla? Bueno, no lo se… pero a mi si que me llego la historia mientras la escribía…**_

_**Así que solo puedo decir una cosa ¡Si existe el amor eterno y verdadero!**_

_**Paz!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Una pequeñísima continuación solo para ponerle un final. ¡Feliz día a todas!**_

"Papa, papa, ¡Papa!" grito mi pequeño niño chapoteando en un charco de agua, cuando salto dentro del charco mojando todo a su alrededor, me alegre de haberle puesto esa parca tan gruesa.

"Ven acá campeón" Dijo mi esposo, Darien Chiba tomando a nuestro hijo por los brazos y alzándolo en el aire.

Yo vi como besaba la frente del pequeño y le acomodaba el gorrito de lana para que no sintiera frio. Estábamos caminando por el parque en dirección a nuestra casa y habían pasado otros tres años desde que nos casamos nuevamente… y la vida no podía ser mejor.

Tenía una pequeña tiendita en casa, que abrí después de renunciar al trabajo por mi estado y me iba sumamente bien. Darien termino la universidad y ahora trabajaba como Kinesiólogo con un horario de atención al público. Logramos pagar las deudas, incluyendo las que llegaron con el nuevo bebe, y aunque no éramos muy adinerados. Nos alcanzaba para mantenernos muy bien.

Mire alrededor… el ambiente estaba húmedo, había llovido la noche anterior, y no pude evitar recordar los acontecimientos pasados hace unos años atrás… sonreí por nostalgia, pero mirando a mi esposo, me di cuenta que todo había valido la pena.

"Papi, ¡Mira, mira!" Nuestro hijo gimoteo en sus brazos para que lo bajaran, y Darien le tomo la mano para que no huyera, yo reí internamente por ellos… el pequeño era sumamente inquieto. Y era igual a su padre. "Voy hijo" le dijo Darien siguiéndolo. Yo me quede mirándolos como jugueteaban.

"_Señorita"_

De pronto, escuche que me llamaban, fue un eco extraño y silencioso… y estaba segura de que en realidad no era para mí, pero me gire de todas formas. Y fue muy grande mi sorpresa al mirar al otro lado de la calle.

Allá al frente comenzaba un gran parque rodeado de árboles, y en una banca estaba la anciana de la camisa azul. La señora pequeñita que llevaba 62 años con su esposo. La mire fijamente.

Ella estaba sentada en la banca, abrazaba a un anciano que le besaba la frente. Se miraban de vez en cuando con mucho amor… y el anciano usaba la corbata, la camisa y el chaleco que le había comprado su esposa, junto a un abrigo largo que se parecía a uno de los que usaba Darien para trabajar. Se veían tan enamorados como siempre.

Sonreí.

Pasó un autobús que corto mi visión por unos segundos, y cuando se fue, los ancianos ya no estaban en la banca. Y esta estaba vacía tal y como había estado unos minutos antes de verlos allí.

Yo me quede mirando el lugar fijamente, esperando verlos de nuevo y poder agradecerles mi felicidad. Pero no volvieron a aparecer, y en mi mente quedo gravada su intensa mirada de amor.

"¡Serena, cariño! ¿Vamos?" me grito Darien cuando volvió a tomar al pequeño en brazos. Nuestro hijo agito sus manos en dirección al cielo.

"Mami, mami ¡Lluvia!" Grito alegremente girando su carita al cielo para mojarse con la lluvia. Darien imito su gesto y yo me vi haciendo lo mismo. La lluvia era reconfortante, y siempre nos daba buenos augurios… sonreí ampliamente cuando volví a girarme a mirar a mi hermoso esposo.

Darien estaba poniéndole al niño el gorrito de la parca para que no se mojara, y él estaba poniendo sus pequeñas manitas en el rostro de su padre, y yo jamás vi una escena tan linda. Mi corazón se hincho más –si es posible– de amor.

"Vamos" le dije, Darien estiro su mano hacia mí, y yo le di una última mirada a la banca del parque. Allí estaban de pie los ancianos, mientras la mujer me sonreía con orgullo, yo le sonreí en respuesta. Demostrándole que era feliz "Vamos" repetí nuevamente tomando la mano que Darien me ofrecía. El me jalo y me abrazo junto a él y nuestro hijo.

"Vamos".


End file.
